


Nails In Our Hearts

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical AU, Japanese Occupation AU, M/M, Resistance, Sex, historically compliant threat, police officer! Minseok, this kinda goes no where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Jongdae just wants his country to be free, but that would be easier if his boyfriend wasn't a police officer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Nails In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Number:** SWC_SP11 
> 
> Honestly this fic desperately needs a part two, maybe that will be coming soon ;) as I am only a little bit in love with this world.

Jongdae tried not to complain too much when Minseok woke up early, he watched him getting ready for the day and Jongdae just sat in their bed, blanket pooled around his hips. "I hate this." He said speaking in Korean, it was outlawed and technically Minseok was supposed to enforce that law. Minseok turned and looked at him, "What? Are you going to arrest me Michiro?" 

"Really Jiro, you think this is a joke?" Jongdae looked away from his boyfriend at the use of his Japanese names, it was something they did not do in private. Minseok's Japanese was proficient which was to be expected of a police officer. It was difficult for them, they had spent most of their lives living under the Japanese occupation and when Minseok had been in high school, he had been hand chosen for a place in the Japanese police service. It was something Jongdae had never liked and their best friend Baekhyun hated it even more. 

"I'm just saying, I hate this - you go out every day and do things against our people." Jongdae stared at him, he refused to speak Japanese in his own home with his boyfriend. The law however, was clear, Japanese names and language were to be used - the Japanese were trying to erase who the Korean people were and Jongdae was not going to let that happen to him. "I don't know how you can go to work like that." 

"Jongdae, if I don't go who is going to tell the resistance what is happening?" Minseok sighed, coming back to the bed and giving Jongdae a soft kiss. "I am doing this for us. For our country. I have heard people talking in the police force that Japan is looking at what is happening in Europe." 

"Europe have never helped us before Minseok. When we asked them to stop the Japanese annexing they listened to the Japanese when they said we were backwards and a danger to ourselves." Jongdae knew Minseok was a more optimistic person but really, hoping for help from Europe was pointless, they had to do it for themselves. "Europe are fighting each other, it's not going to be important to sort out what is going on here." Jongdae looked down at his hands, "and the information from the Shanghai office hasn't exactly been the most consistent so if the Japanese are going to solidify their power and supply lines we need to act out against them before they do it and you're just sat around helping the Japanese do this to us and make our lives worse." 

"The Japanese have build infrastructure." 

"I thought you were on our side!?" Jongdae glared at Minseok, "or are you slowly becoming more Michiro than Minseok?" 

"Stop it Jongdae, I am just doing what we have to do, and also it is true they have developed things that we were not doing yet. We might hate the way that everything is going, and I hate all of the rules that have taken away our freedoms but we can't pretend that nothing good has come of this." 

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Jongdae said quietly. "You sound like a collaborator." 

"I'm just trying to give us a chance at a life." Minseok said but then got off the bed, it was clear that this conversation was just redundant and they were not going to be able to do this conversation and it end up with them being okay. Jongdae was very strongly opinionated but he always had been and Minseok knew this - Minseok had always said that it was one of the things he liked the most about Jongdae. However, Minseok was brave - he was willing to do what it took to keep their family safe. Jongdae loved how hard working Minseok was, but that did not mean he had to like everything that his partner did to give them a good life. 

Minseok left and Jongdae hated it, he hated that his boyfriend was going out and working for the enemy, he set about getting ready for the day, he ran an antique shop, which helped in many ways. Baekhyun - his best friend was already at the shop when he got there. "I'm going to take your name off this antique store." Baekhyun said, speaking Japanese - not because they wanted to but just in case someone came in. It was a crime and neither of them wanted to get caught. Baekhyun had been best friends with Jongdae and Minseok in high school and now they were business partners. Baekhyun eyed Jongdae. "Well you don't look like you're late because your boyfriend held you for sexy questioning." 

"No. Michiro left before I did." Jongdae said, looking at Baekhyun. "There is a _shipment_ tonight, right?" 

"Mhm. It should be _late_ " Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae knew it was a risk, they hosted resistance meetings sometimes - and while it was the right thing to do, to fight against the Japanese, it was still a huge risk to be even hosting these meetings. Minseok would not be available to make this meeting but that was part of him continuing to work his way up through the police force, although he did feed information to Jongdae to give the resistance. "Chanyeo- Chikao" Jongdae ignored Baekhyun's slip up, saying his boyfriend's real name rather than the official Japanese one. "Chikao is working late tonight so I can be here for the shipment." 

Jongdae nodded and Baekhyun looked like he was trying his best to forget the feeling of the Japanese name in his mouth. It was the worst part of the situation, it was so hard for them, the name felt like lead in their mouths, nails in hearts when they denied their own ancestry. "My boyfriend left me a _list_ because apparently I'm the only person who can make kimchi stew in our house." Jongdae rolled his eyes, at first it had been hard to get the code into their day to day speech but now it came naturally. He could see Baekhyun biting back a comment like, _I'm surprised we aren't banned from cooking our own food._. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" 

Baekhyun nodded, it was hard to imagine what life could be like when they were allowed to look after their own country and themselves. Baekhyun's boyfriend was a teacher and Jongdae's a police officer - both of them were actively employed by the Japanese regime, and this was something that Jongdae thought about sometimes when he was left to his own thoughts. What would happen to their partners when the Korean's won? Minseok especially would be seen as a traitor to their people, Jongdae wondered if there would be a way to prevent him being seen like that - should he just work out how to get Minseok out of the country? 

Baekhyun and him worked in the store during the day, closing it so they could get the information from Jongdae's house before the meeting. Jongdae knew that Baekhyun was looking at their house, it was nicer than the other's because of Minseok's rank. "I haven't finished decoding them - I can do it tonight during the meetings - I think I have cipher completely down. But they're going to change it this week so then there will be a delay again until I work out the new one." Jongdae said finding the papers and shoving them in his bag - he made sure that he had the hidden under the floorboards and then put stuff on top of the papers in his bag in case they were stopped. Baekhyun just stood in the kitchen looking around. 

"Michiro's promotion seems to be fitting you well." 

"Minseok's promotion is why we have this intel." Jongdae said flatly. "We are both determined to free our country so be careful of your implications about my boyfriend." Jongdae always felt the need to defend his boyfriend against other Koreans, his partner seemed on the outside to be a traitor but he was not. He was helping them, at great personal risk. Not only that, but there was a limit to the level that Minseok would be able to achieve, even with his Japanese name and the fact that he spoke it just as fluently as the Japanese-born police officers, they always made sure that the higher ranking positions went to fully Japanese citizens. It was all a very good strategy - one that Jongdae knew in the end was a lose/lose for Minseok. The Japanese had the Korean's police themselves at the lowest and fundamental level, because it caused them to intrinsically distrust each other - it actually enabled their laws to be more effective. Even when Jongdae knew the person in the antique store, he still spoke Japanese to Baekhyun _just in case_ and that was an awful feeling, to not be able to trust the people that he had always known. 

The other way it benefitted the Japanese was while causing mistrust within the population, they themselves were also able to be removed almost from the situation, pulling the strings from higher up and it was the marionette's like Minseok who would suffer. If there were resistance attacks on the police, it was just Koreans killing Koreans, it enabled the Japanese to do what they wanted but at the same time be almost never held accountable. It further made the issue of the country regaining control increasingly complex, the Koreans who had acquiesced or been forced into helping the Japanese - even if they were doing it purely to keep their families safe would be penalised when the resistance won. Jongdae knew without a shadow of a doubt that Korea would get to be in control of themselves again. It would become a question of if the fissure between them as a people could ever be repaired and who would get caught up in that crossfire. 

Jongdae thought about these things, even though everyone else seemed to think they should just be supporting the resistance and just trying to over throw the Japanese, and that the rest would just fall into place later. Jongdae was just unsure, what would follow - and he liked to have a plan for things. He wanted to have a plan in place for everything. This was how he had ended up in the resistance, he was logical and before Minseok was able to feed them information there was another informant. They had lost him a while ago and Minseok had just moved into his place. Jongdae had always been the quickest to crack the Japanese codes and he'd never asked Minseok to help him with it - he always tried to reduce the risk that the other man was put in. 

Jongdae sat in the meeting, Jongin was sat at one end the table, he looked distracted. He had come back from Shanghai a while ago and Jongdae knew that the other man's connection with Chinese resistance via a man named Tao was more _distracting_ than just a friendship - and when they were apart Jongin was often stressed. It did make Jongdae wonder if the Chinese were bigger risk takers, or were closer to achieving something. Junmyeon was their leader - and the leader in China Yifan and him seemed to get on well enough - although Jongin did mention that Junmyeon and Yifan had had some sort of rice wine drinking battle last time they met. Jongdae sat at the desk transcribing the coded message so everyone would be able to read it. He just couldn't help but look at Jongin, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be so far apart from Minseok - well he could, they had done it briefly, Minseok had done part of his police training in Japan but with where they were Tao and Jongin were at risk of dying or being captured with the other being in a completely different country. 

"Is there anything about Shanghai?" Jongin said quietly, he'd come over to see what Jongdae was doing. Jongdae nodded. "Is it bad?" 

"They know the name of the leader." Jongdae said softly and Jongin just nodded, "You could warn-" 

"No. Tao wouldn't listen to me if I told him to leave. He wants to free his country like we want to liberate ours. I just wanted to know how safe he was." 

"His name isn't in this memo but Yifan and Yixing are." Jongdae sighed, "it's only a matter of time before Tao's name gets added to the list. I am sorry Jongin - but we can't prevent that." 

"I know." Jongin gave Jongdae a smile, "My boyfriend is passionate and he knows the risks, as do I. I just want him to be safe." Jongin went back to his seat, and Jongdae felt sadness wash over him, he could not imagine the pain that Jongin must feel having to sit there for the rest of the meeting as if Jongdae had not just told him that Tao was at risk - if he had found out something could happen to Minseok he would have ran out of the room instantly. Jongdae finished the letter and then gave it to Baekhyun - it was easier to just let the other's handle it as if he was not putting his boyfriend at risk. 

The meeting was uneventful, more planning, and then they went home. Minseok was already home, he was sat at the table eating, plate on the table for Jongdae to eat too, the younger moved to take his seat and start eating. "Are these side dishes from your mom?" 

"Yeah, she brought some more over today. I was surprised that you missed her. How was your meeting? I'm sure Banri was delightful." 

"Oh he'll love to know you call him that in our home." Jongdae rolled his eyes. "He was... stressed." 

"Mhm, the rules on schooling are getting tighter and Jongdae, I don't know - look I know what side we're on but you know I'm not sure that we will come out of this on top." 

"Minseok." 

"They're closing in on the Shanghai faction and if they take them we lose our connection to the outside world." 

"There is a foreign bomb expert coming." 

"And what are we going to do, blow up the government?" Minseok was pushing him, Jongdae knew deep down that it was because he was scared for them, for Jongdae's safety. It was love that was driving them to this place. 

"The police headquaters." Jongdae regretted telling Minseok the second he did. He had always kept Minseok out of the loop when it came to plans they were going to execute. He never wanted Minseok to actively have to lie, and he never wanted Minseok to be in a position where he felt torn between Jongdae and his job. Minseok did believe in the resistance but he also was a police officer and he did work hard at his job. 

"Oh okay, when were you planning on telling me you were going to try to blow me up?" Minseok said putting his chopsticks down. 

"Minseok. I- It's not like that." Jongdae took a slow breath, "I was just going to convince you to stay home that day." 

"Right. Your plan was that you were going to get me to stay home. I've never missed a day of work." 

"I know but - I don't know Minseok, I was going to do something to keep you home." Jongdae moved to grab his boyfriend's hand and give it a squeeze. "Please Kim Minseok, please understand I would _never_ risk you, no matter what it came to." 

"Jongdae." Minseok sighed, "Don't look at me like that, you know what it does." 

"I'm sorry." Jongdae breathed out, and Minseok pulled him into a kiss. They kissed with a passion that Jongdae loved to experience, they weren't always this desperate with each other but Minseok was kissing him as if he was drowning and Jongdae was his only source of oxygen. Their frustrations with each other were only partially played out in words and from now on they would show them physically. Jongdae was gasping against Minseok's mouth when he was pulled against the police officer, sat in his lap. Minseok pulled back and kissed at Jongdae's neck while Jongdae worked quickly to unbutton Minseok's uniform. "So many fucking buttons" he griped as he tried his best to do them deftly while Minseok was sucking on his pulse point. "Seok-" He moaned against the other, hips shifting up against him. 

Minseok was reckless when it came to marking him and Jongdae knew already that Baekhyun was going to make comments, but he couldn't find himself caring enough to stop Minseok. He was Minseok's and he had never cared about who knew that. Minseok pulled back and pulled Jongdae out his shirt, before they returned to the heated kisses, Jongdae had most of the buttons open so Minseok's toned upper body was exposed, his hands tracing over his man. He was surprised by Minseok's next move, Jongdae found himself on his back, on their table, pushing all the plates and the bowls onto the floor. 

In the moment Jongdae did not care that he was going to have to clean that up after, all he could think about was Minseok kissing down his chest. While his hands played with the button on Jongdae's pants, gently stripping him out of them, Minseok knew exactly how to string Jongdae up and lay him out for hours while they explored and enjoyed each other. Minseok would worship him, but not tonight. Tonight, the disagreement and their own desire had taken over. Minseok had him out of his trousers and underwear within minutes, and left - Jongdae knew why but it still made him whine to be without touches from his partner. He, himself began to stroke his dick, thinking about what Minseok was going to do to him when he came back. 

"I thought I was the only desperate one." Minseok said with a teasing grin. Jongdae eyed his man, who was holding their lubricant in one hand, the other was on his own erect dick. Jongdae shuddered watching the man as he took more steps closer. Jongdae sighed in relief when Minseok began preparing him without any teasing, both of them were just so ready to feel each other. Minseok was quick opening Jongdae just enough that he could push in. Jongdae's ankles hooking together around Minseok, keeping him close. 

After they finished Jongdae lay back against the table while Minseok cleaned them both up, everything slowly coming back to him, the plates and food on the floor. "Minseok, we need to clean up the floor too." 

"You wash up and I'll clean the floor." Minseok said softly, giving Jongdae a soft kiss, Jongdae got up to wash, leaving Minseok putting clothes back on so he could clean. 

It was when Jongdae came out he was surprised to see Minseok at the door talking to someone. Minseok turned and gave Jongdae a smile. "Ah Jiro." Jongdae tried not to react to his boyfriend using his name like that. "Come meet officer Sato. He is here to deliver me some instructions." Jongdae bowed at the man in greeting. 

"Michiro is a promising policeman - if only he had been given the opportunities some of his counterparts have had." The man spoke, but did not come in, it was a little while later Minseok came back to their bedroom and looked at Jongdae. 

"They know Junmyeon is resistance. They also know there is a leak. We're in trouble."


End file.
